¿Tradición? ¡Desparpajo!
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de proyecto 1-8, para Marin-Ishida] Sora y Yamato son una pareja seria y respetuosa de sus costumbres y de sus alrededores. Besarse en público, arrancarse la ropa en la plaza, todo eso no es nadita nadita lo de ellos... ¡¿entonces qué hacen haciéndolo! [SORATO. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, ídola Marin!]
Reto de **Marin-Ishida** para **SkuAg**

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de proyecto 1-8, para Marin-Ishida

* * *

 **¿Tradición? ¡Desparpajo!**

* * *

 _Para Marin-Ishida_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, ídola del sorato!_

* * *

 **Takeru**

Takeru no disfrutaba de las citas dobles con Sora y Yamato. ¿Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos? Pues… digamos que sí. Sora lo malcriaba y lograba que Yamato hiciera todo lo que Takeru quería, incluido comprarle comida. Cuando Sora estaba presente, Yamato no le ganaba a los videojuegos: ella los masacraba a los dos. Era un inconveniente, pero uno con el que podía vivir por el bien de la cara de molestia y mal humor de su hermano, el mal perdedor.

¿Citas dobles con Sora y Yamato? ¡Por favor, no! Eran como sus chaperones, ¡no, mucho peor! Eran como su hermano mayor y… ¡su hermana mayor, o su mamá! Yamato y Sora se tomaban las manos por debajo de la mesa, con un poco de suerte, mientras tomaban un helado o un café con la saliente actual de Takeru. ¿Ella? La niña en cuestión ni se enteraba, y siempre se marchaba convencida de que eran todos primos y de que Takeru era aún un niño tímido, que no contento con salir con su hermano para que lo cuide, ¡también arrastraba a una prima pelirroja!

No, Takeru no disfrutaba las citas dobles con Sora y Yamato porque nadie, pero nadie que no los conociera, se daba cuenta de que eran novios. Había que prestar atención. Mucha atención.

Y cuando Takeru salía con una niña, esa niña debía centralizar su atención en _él_. No en Sora y Yamato. _En él._

Y así daba comienzo la historia circular de Takeru y sus citas y Sora y Yamato.

Unas ranas comenzaron a croar.

―Sora, tu teléfono ―hizo notar Takeru, mientras con un ojo miraba a la chica de turno y con el otro vigilaba que Yamato y Sora no se comportaran demasiado como familia.

Y lo vio suceder.

Sora, como ignorante de la heladería, de los demás comensales, del sol que descendía y hasta de su teléfono que sonaba, abrazó a Yamato con presión y lo besó en la boca hasta dejarlo sin aire, rojo, abochornado, hecho pedacitos.

Esa cita no fue bien, porque Takeru ya no pudo cerrar la boca, ya no pudo volver a hablar con su chica.

 **Daisuke**

Yamato siempre quería molestar a Daisuke cuando se veían. Él estaba seguro que era porque le había quitado el emblema, Yamato nunca se lo perdonaría, pensaba Daisuke. Pero él, claro, no era ningún cobarde: si Yamato quería molestarlo, desordenarle el pelo, empujarlo disimuladamente, él se encargaría de que lo hiciera de modo que Sora pudiera verlo y regañarlo.

Era, en cierta forma, un _win-win_ para los dos.

Por eso Daisuke intentaba pasar tiempo con ambos, ya más o menos conocía los horarios en que ejercitaban en la plaza y no le molestaba unírseles como al pasar, además de que él corría un poco más que Yamato y era divertido verlo quedarse atrás.

A veces, Daisuke incluso lo miraba con sorna desde allá adelante, donde él iba con Sora, la novia con las piernas más torneadas de la vida entera.

Fuera de juegos, en realidad a Daisuke le gustaba ejercitar con ellos porque no le gustaba hacerlo solo, y Sora siempre era la mejor opción. Taichi se dedicaba demasiado a su equipo de fútbol y, como beneficio adicional, con Yamato y Sora siempre parecían estar en una salida de a tres, una juntada de amigos, algo casual. No eran tan pesados como Ken y Miyako que pensaban que se daban besos disimulados cuando "nadie los veía", del otro lado de la puerta.

No.

En Sora y Yamato se podía confiar, ellos nunca te dejarían en vergüenza, nunca te harían sentir que querían estar solos.

Daisuke nunca lo entendería.

―¡Yamato! ―llamó, contento―. ¡Te estás quedando atrás! ―Le encantaba molestarlo con eso.

Lo distinto, esta vez, fue que Sora se detuvo, forzándolo a él a esperar, sorprendido… ¿la había cansado? ¿A Sora?

Extrañamente, ella esperó hasta que Yamato la alcanzara y ahí, sin explicación posible, la tomó por la cintura, la inclinó como en las películas y la besó en los labios hasta que casi cayeron al piso, desequilibrados.

Daisuke, avergonzado, se volvió a su casa caminando solo.

Ya convencería a Iori de salir a correr con él.

 **Jyou**

A Jyou le gustaba mucho estudiar con Sora y Yamato. Era un gusto nuevo, un gusto adquirido, decían. Él siempre había estudiado solo y hasta había rechazado la presencia de Gomamon, pero Sora y Yamato eran muy aplicados e irradiaban cierta calma cuando estaban juntos.

Aunque fuera en forma inconsciente, esa calma ayudaba a Jyou a concentrarse. Yamato se encargaba de que todos tuvieran las bebidas adecuadas, Sora siempre preparaba alguna cosa rica para comer. Yamato, a veces, elegía música para la concentración o la relajación, y Sora adornaba los escritorios con flores.

Sí, estudiar con Yamato y Sora era lindo. No hacían ruidos molestos, no hablaban entre ellos… Jyou dudaba que siquiera se tocaran cuando él no los veía.

Sí. Estudiar con Yamato y Sora, una buena idea.

―Sora, ¿dónde está tu teléfono? ―preguntó Yamato. Jyou aprovechó para servirles agua, él también quería ayudarlos.

―No lo sé… ―Sora se veía confundida―. Pensé que lo había dejado sobre la mesa… No lo habrás tocado, ¿¡no?!

Lo sorprendió su tono, casi asustado. ¿Estaba esperando noticias importantes?

―Sora, te llamaré ―ofreció, solícito.

―¡No, Jyou! ―exclamó, pero él ya había marcado. La miró con sorpresa mientras el croar de las ranas se oía debajo del sillón más cercano. Qué lugar más extraño para abandonar un teléfono…

Le sorprendió, también, que Sora manifestara en voz alta su molestia.

Pero en realidad Jyou no estaba ni cerca de estar sorprendido porque, cuando Sora regresó con su teléfono, luego de apoyarlo en la mesa, apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y miró a Yamato con seriedad. Él aparentó no prestarle atención, ¿habrá durado algunos segundos?

Tal vez. Fue raro. Y sorpresivo.

Sora tomó a Yamato del cuello, lo obligó a mirarlo y, ¡ahí, frente a Jyou! lo besó en la boca hasta que él, sintiéndose un metido, se alejó de la mesa.

Lo pensaría un poco antes de volver a invitarlos.

 **Miyako y Ken**

Ellos sí disfrutaban las citas dobles, de alguna manera Sora y Yamato eran el modelo de pareja que querían emular (bueno tal vez algo más divertidos, pensaba Miyako). Querían esa permanencia, la durabilidad de la pareja, ese entenderse casi sin palabras… envidiaban el que pudieran estar juntos sin irse a los brazos del otro, ¡sí que a Ken y Miyako a veces les faltaba autocontrol!

Sora, además, siempre los aconsejaba bien, sobre cualquier tema, y Ken se sentía más cómodo en presencia de Yamato que de otras personas.

Sí, salir con Sora y Yamato era algo que Ken y Miyako disfrutaban. Conversaban los cuatro, salían juntos _de verdad._

Yamato colgó su bolso en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó. Miyako lo vio mientras se deslizaba y, apurada, llamó:

―¡Yamato, el bolso! ―El bolso cayó con un golpe seco, y con otro golpe seco Yamato tomó a Sora de la silla de al lado y con fiereza la forzó a sentarse sobre él, para besarla como si acabara de revivirla, o algo así.

Con el bolso en el piso y el mentón de Miyako por el suelo, junto al caído, Ken se retiró de la mesa, incómodo.

¡Menuda pareja de amigos!

 **Hikari**

Taichi no estaba ese día en casa, demoraría en llegar. Hikari quería que esperaran, pero Sora estaba incómoda, tal vez intranquila. Caminaba de un lado a otro del living y le pareció escucharla murmurar que Taichi lo había hecho todo a propósito.

―Tranquila, Sora, si se demora más de quince minutos podemos dejarlo solo, sería con aviso ―explicó Yamato, tranquilo.

―Mi hermano es impuntual, ya lo saben. No intentaré justificar su demora con alguna excusa ―sonrió―, pero puedo traerles bebidas.

―Gracias, Hikari ―agradeció Sora―. Solo agua, nada que te cause inconvenientes.

Hikari preparó tres tés mientras veía a Sora moverse como si le hubiera faltado el ejercicio diario. Yamato, por el contrario, estaba sentado en el sillón con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

Depositó las tazas en una bandeja y se acercó a ellos, con cuidado.

Rio cuando escuchó las ranas croar, ¡el tono de llamada de Sora era tan gracioso!

―¡Otra vez! ―gritó Sora, enojada. Hikari se sobresaltó, ¡si no había pasado nada!

Dejó de reír, sin embargo, recién cuando vio a Sora prácticamente saltar la mesita ratona para tirarse contra su novio. Pensó que lo iba a golpear pero, no. Sora tan solo se sentó sobre él, a horcajadas, le tomó el rostro con las manos y, seria, casi enojada, lo besó.

A Hikari le temblaron las manos, aunque no llegó a soltar las tazas. Sí, seguro, palideció como fantasma.

―Te llamó Taichi, ¿no? ―preguntó Yamato, con delicadeza quitándosela de encima.

―Sí ―contestó, seca y seria.

Tomaron los tés parados y se marcharon sin esperar a Taichi, enojados ambos, en medio de un silencio de ultratumba.

Hikari tuvo que sentarse apenas se fueron, ¡le temblaban las piernas!

¡Pasión, se llamaba eso!

 **Mimí**

Mimí quería pasar más tiempo con Sora y Yamato pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitía; en su opinión, al menos. En Estados Unidos las parejas no eran tan reservadas y a ella le costaba entenderlo, pero eso era más motivo aún para pasar tiempo con ellos: Mimí debía aprender, estudiarlos, investigarlos. Era una tarea, una necesidad para su reacomodo en Japón, realmente. Sora y Yamato debían entender.

Por eso se puso tan contenta cuando Taichi le pidió que subiera con ellos a almorzar en la terraza, solían ser bastante exigentes respecto a quienes invitaban, esos tres…

Mimí aprovechó su oportunidad y arremetió.

―¿Por qué no se toman de las manos?

―¿Taichi y Yamato? ―Sora se removió incómoda en su sitio. Taichi y Yamato enrojecieron.

―¡No, Sora! ―Mimí no sabía si Sora se lo hacía a propósito, o qué―. ¡Tú y Yamato!

―¿Para qué nos tomaríamos de las manos? ―Yamato alzó una ceja, sin entender―. Estamos comiendo.

―¡Las parejas en Estados Unidos se toman de las manos y se acurrucan para comer! ―Mimí juntó sus manos, soñadora―. Se besan en las esquinas y cruzan las calles corriendo y riendo, de la mano.

Sora se rascó la cabeza. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Yamato, alzó los hombros.

―¡Aunque sea un beso! ―pidió.

―Mimí, Yamato y yo somos novios hace muchos años ―explicó Sora, con tranquilidad.

Sora no dijo nada más.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Mimí―. A eso ya lo sé.

―Bueno. ―Volvió a alzarse de hombros―. Eso era todo lo que quería decir.

Taichi rio.

―¿Es que nunca los has visto besarse?

―¡No! ―protestó. Volvió a juntar sus manos―. ¡Y deben ser tan lindos!

Taichi sonrió.

―Taichi, ¡no! ―exclamó Yamato, parándose con apuro. Ante la sorpresa de Mimí, Sora juntó sus cosas y se paró, lista para irse.

―Yamato… ―Taichi sonrió, mofándose, con burla, ante la mirada de enojo de Yamato. Sora ya caminaba con prisa hacia la puerta―. ¡Yamato, Sora se escapa! ―gritó. Rio.

Mimí alucinó.

Porque Yamato, quejándose en voz alta, corrió hacia Sora, quien con enojo había dejado caer sus cosas, molesta. Yamato la ignoró: la agarró de los hombros, la empujó contra la pared y Mimí, que siempre lamentaría no haberlos filmado, lo vio besarla como loca, posesivo, abrazándola de la cintura y el cuello y empujando la pared.

Se separaron.

―Agh ―expresó Mimí, con desagrado―. Creo que me gusta más el modelo japonés…

Se retiró con sus cosas.

Cuando Mimí golpeó con fuerza, ofendida, la puerta de la terraza, Sora se deslizó hasta el piso, cansada. Yamato la miró con pena antes de encarar a Taichi.

―¡Tienes que detener ya esta tontería! ―exigió, enojado―. ¡Hemos afectado mentalmente a tu hermana, ahora rompimos a Mimí!

―¡Jyou ya no quiere estudiar con nosotros y Takeru… destruimos una pareja de Takeru! ―lamentó Sora, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

―Takeru ha tenido muchas novias, ¿qué le hace una mancha más al tigre? ―dijo, restándole importancia.

―¡Taichi! ―gritó Sora. Se paró y, decidida, caminó hacia él a grandes zancadas. Taichi, valiente, no retrocedió. Le hizo frente―. ¡Basta, se terminó! ¡Mostraste tu punto!

―Es cierto, Taichi. ―Yamato se situó junto a su novia, tan enojado como ella―. Hemos traumado hasta al pobre Daisuke, ¡a Daisuke!

―¡A Daisuke! ―apoyó Sora.

Taichi rio.

―No lo puedo creer, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¡Esto ha sido tan divertido!

Sora gruñó y Yamato pateó el piso, enojado. En verdad, quería patear a Taichi.

―¡Taichi! Te exijo que nos liberes de nuestro… eh… trato ―pidió Sora.

―Mmh… tal vez en unos días…

―¡Taichi! ―gritó, enojada.

Yamato ya estaba haciendo sonar sus puños. Hacía unos buenos días que no le pegaba a alguien…

―Me quedarán moretones en la espalda por el golpe que me acaba de dar Yamato contra la pared ―se quejó Sora―, y pobrecita Mimí, ¡sabes que ella es muy inocente con algunas cosas! ¡Y no quiero ni pensar en las malas ideas que pudimos haber metido en las cabezas de Miyako y Ken!

―Taichi _baka_ ―dijo Yamato, con intención de ofender. A Sora no le haría gracia que lo golpeara, pero un poco de agresión verbal, tal vez…

―Vale, vale. ―Sin dejar de reír, Taichi cedió. Les indicó que se sentaran de vuelta―. Creo que tienen razón, tienen un punto… ¡y yo he demostrado mi punto! ―volvió a reír, solo. Esta vez fue Sora la que apretó sus puños―. Voy a considerar dejarlo, detenerlo… ―Ambos lo miraron esperanzados―. Pero deben admitirlo.

―Eres tan molesto ―dijo Yamato. Sora lo tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza.

―¿Qué quieres que admitamos? ―¡Lo que fuera con tal de terminar esa tortura!

―Ya saben. Quiero que _lo_ admitan. Lo que nos trajo a esta situación… a esta apuesta perdida.

―No entiendo. ―Yamato se volvió a parar―. Hiciste que Sora me besara con locura cada vez que sonaba su teléfono y estábamos con nuestros amigos, me hiciste besarla con fiereza cada vez que alguien gritaba mi nombre… ―Sora se cubrió la cara con las manos, sonrojada.

―¿Y fue todo para…? ―A Taichi al menos hay que reconocerle que intentaba ayudar, el buen amigo…

―¿Fue para…? ―Sora también se paró―. ¡No sirvió para nada, Taichi! ¡No hicimos nada bueno, no logramos nada más que asustar a todos nuestros amigos!

―¡Exacto! ―Taichi se irguió, y esta vez ya no reía―. ¡Asustar a todos nuestros amigos, incomodarlos! ¡Como hacen conmigo! ―protestó.

―Taichi, ¡por favor! ¡Hace tres años que salgo con Sora, ya deberías estar acostumbrado!

―¡Pero ustedes solo actúan como novios delante de mí! ―Taichi pateó una botella vacía, enojado―. Frente al resto son la pareja tierna, ubicada, correctos, _bla bla bla_ ―remedó―. ¡Frente a mí, prácticamente se arrancan la ropa con los dientes, siempre!

―Ya te gustaría… ―murmuró Yamato. Sora lo recriminó con la mirada.

―Taichi. ―Sora intentó sonar seria―. Ya nos lo has explicado y te hemos pedido disculpas. Lo sentimos, _en serio_ ―enfatizó.

―Hasta te prometimos hacer este juego idiota en el que nos tuviste sumidos ―apoyó Yamato.

―Y todo sirvió para demostrar mi punto. ¡Pueden ser muy desagradables!

―¡Taichi! ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué más quieres que hagamos?! ―Sora se recostó contra Yamato pero él la empujó con sutileza. No pudo ni quejarse, ¡lo hacía para no enloquecer más a Taichi!

―Que lo admitan. Quiero que lo _admitan._

Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

―Se la dan de tradicionales… ―murmuró―. No voy a levantar el reto. ¡No lo haré!

―¡No somos desagradables! No lo admitiré ―dijo Yamato.

―Pregúntenle a sus amigos ―musitó, molesto.

―Vale. ―Sora tomó aire. Yamato no la miró―. Yamato y yo, cuando nos besamos, somos desagradables. ―Ella misma hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero dirigida a Taichi―. De ahora en más evitaremos besarnos en público o… bueno, evitaremos besarnos cuando estés tú, porque, ahora lo sabemos… tú también eres _público._

Taichi sonrió, aplaudió.

―¡Tan sencillo! ¡Y habrían resguardado la integridad de tantos menores…!

El timbre sonó y Sora, ofendida, tomó sus cosas, que habían quedado desparramadas por todo el lugar. Se fue dando un portazo.

Yamato, sin embargo, se demoró unos momentos más.

―¿Así que es la integridad de los _menores_ lo que tanto te interesa?

Taichi rio, vencedor. Nadie le quitaría el sabor a victoria.

―Voy a invitar a Hikari a una cita con Takeru ―concluyó, burlón, antes de escaparse con otro sonoro portazo.

Taichi no logró reaccionar.

 **FIN**

 **Notas:** Marin hermosa, en mi país aún no es tu cumpleaños pero me estoy yendo de viaje y... ¡en el tuyo sí lo es! Así que aquí, tu regalito :) y sí ya sé, no tengo perdón aprovechándome de los retos para regalar xD pero sé que tú me entiendes. Y sé también que no cumplí a rajatabla con tu reto pero espero que te guste igual. Y que tengas un mega feliz cumpleaños, en serio. Nosotras te seguiremos festejando unos días más.

Y a los demás, mil gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
